


The Dead Snow Queen

by thewallflower07



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mary is Moran, Mary is Not Nice, Mary is the next Moriarty, Protective!Mycroft, Season 4 AU, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, protective!John, whump!sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewallflower07/pseuds/thewallflower07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene which I hope ( and dread ) will happen in Season 4. This is certainly not Mary friendly and it's the beginning of Johnlock.</p><p>It’s too could. Snow everywhere. The blood looks beautiful in the white snow. His pale skin, the colourless lips, the black curly hair, a bit frozen. It reminds Mary of snow white, her least favourite fairytale. She always prefered the tale of Rumpel and despised the princesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Snow Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way too fast and I formerly apologise for all mistakes you will find here. I hope you still enjoy reading it.

It’s too could. Snow everywhere. The blood looks beautiful in the white snow. His pale skin, the colourless lips, the black curly hair, a bit frozen. It reminds Mary of snow white, her least favourite fairytale. She always prefered the tale of Rumpel and despised the princesses.

 

Moriarty was a big fan of fairytales. It became soon rather annoying.

She hears him breathing behind her and turns around.

Sherlock looks at her. He is shaking violently.

“I can’t believe I ever trusted you.“ His voice sounded weak. Mary laughs and bends down to spit in his face. Sherlock winces, disgusted.

"I don't believe I understood you, sweetheart.", she answers, smiling and grabs him under the shoulders.

 

He screams while she drags him through the snow. Never did she enjoy a sound more. Happily she remembers how they used the Tiger Bench on him and then used cramps to burn the skin over his ribs and partially crushed them. They didn't want anything from Sherlock apart from his screams. She recorded it all and thinks about using it as her new ringtone.

 

Mary dumps him down next to the soon to be body of Mycroft and claps her hands together.

"Finally, the sibling are reunited! Well, except one, of course…"

She winks at Sherlock.

"Don't listen to her! She-..." Mary kicks Sherlock (not so hard, she doesn't want him to die before John has arrived) and his older brother shuts up so fast, you could think she tapped his mouth.

 

Sherlock looks at Mycroft helplessly. Oh, she enjoys this so much!

 

Voices can be heard. She cocks her gun and points it at Mycroft’s head, finger at the trigger.   
John is now only a few steps away. His eyes narrowed, totally focuses on her, even though she can sense how badly he wants to throw himself between her and his fucking boyfriend.

 

"Husband! So glad you could join us, although I did tell you to prepare dinner."

As always, he completely ignores what she has to say and instead focuses solely on Sherlock.

 

"Sherlock! Are you alright!"

Before the boy can answer, she presses her left feet on his ribs, so hard that he can't breath. Now Mycroft and John are screaming at her to stop, while Sherlock only gasps for air.

When Johns head has turned into an alarming shade of red she puts her feet down. Sherlock rolls on his side and coughs. Mycroft tries to get up but falls back again because of his wound. John is now standing only three steps away from Sherlock.  
This is getting boring.

"Time to decide, John. If you come back to me we will forget all of this and continue to live our life's!"

 

Her husband only gapes at her. Oh god, he can be so slow.

 

"After… After ALL THE THINGS YOU DID, YOU STILL SERIOUSLY THINK I COULD EVER FORGIVE YOU?"

 

Mary rolls her eyes. "You did it before, so why not this time?"

 

John is doing his little smile now, his eyes gleaming. "You really believed me when I said I would forgive you at Christmas after shooting Sherlock?"

 

Not this again. "We talked about it before! I didn't kill him and even he forgave me!"

 

John shakes his head: "He tried to forgive you for my sake, because he thought I love you. He did it all for me. He even committed murder to protect me."

 

Mary interrupts him: "That's ridiculous. Sherlock is a self proclaimed sociopath." She points at the man, who is slowly gaining back his breath. Well, that took long enough.

Meanwhile John continues: "You gave him drugs on the Tarmac because you knew he would use them to kill himself! You only ever taunted and hurt him!"

 

Alright, that's enough: "I did it all for you, John. Because I love you." Mary despises herself for succumbing to begging, but she would do everything to keep John.

But John only shakes his head.

 

"I know now what love is. Love is being selfless and all you ever been is selfish. Our marriage was already falling apart a month in, you lied to me about the baby just to keep me, your hurt the love of my life again and again. You will pay for your crimes, AGRA, or shall I say Colonel Moran?"

 

Her scream of anger could probably be heard miles away.

 

"The love of your live? You shouldn't have said that, because now I'm not only destroying his life, burn his heart, but also yours. Say goodbye to your brother, Sherlock!"

 

With that sentence she grabs Mycroft by his jacket and forces him to his knees. Her gun is pressed next to his head.

 

Sherlock screams panicked: "No, please no, Mary! No no no no!" She can't hear Johns screams over Sherlocks pleading.

Mycroft is remarkable calm. He first sends a warning look to John, then concentrates on the scared face of his little brother.

"I am so proud of you, Sherlock."

"No, MYCROFT-..."

 

She pulls the trigger.

A red hole explodes on Mycrofts forehead. He slowly falls to the ground. Sherlock tries to reach him, but Mary grabs him now at his black curls and now points the trigger at him.

 

Finally the married couple looks at each other again. Johns eyes are hard as stone.

"You will never hurt him again." , he whispers and suddenly Mary can feel pain in her arm. Shock is travelling through her body. Surely her own husband wouldn't…? Another gunshot can be heard, and her body falls back in the snow. Mary can't remember to ever felt pain like this. Her body is so cold…

 

John is standing over her and smiles as he pulls the trigger for the third time.

 

And that's how Mary Morstan aka AGRA aka Colonel Moran dies.

 

 

* * *

 

  
His brother is dead.

 

Mary is dead.

 

The snow is no longer white.

 

Warm arms are around him. He can hear Johns panicked voice.

 

Mary killed Mycroft.

 

John killed Mary.

 

He starts to cry. The fight is over. His brother is dead. The fight is over. Mary is dead. It's over. It's over. It's. Over?

 

John carries him bride style to the ambulance. Lestrade is running in their direction, worry edged in his face.

 

John kisses his tears away and whispers sorry god I'm so sorry love in his ears without any sign he will stop soon.

 

 

"I swear, you will get through this. You can recover. I'm with you and I'm never going to leave you again."


End file.
